Domino
by Brown Eyed Child
Summary: My First Fic! Honda and Anzu are tired of being riduculed by their class mates, and decide that they will pay the ultimate price. Yoai: MR BM SY YJ Warnings: Character death
1. Default Chapter

Pairings: Malik/Ryou Bakura/Marik Joey/Yugi Yami/Seto

Warnings: Character death, Yaoi.

Authors note: Malik and Marik are brothers. As well and Yami and Yugi. And the same goes for Ryou and Bakura.

Malik's POV

The school was in complete chaos, everyone running around screaming. That's when I heard the second gun shot.

"Ryou, come on we gotta get out of he-," I turned around and he wasn't by my side.

"Ryou!!" I screamed, but I got silence in return. I decided to turn back to look for him, figuring he probably fell somewhere along the way. As I was heading back, another gunshot rang in my ears, and that's when I saw Ryou. He had just fallen to the floor, dead.

I stood there for a moment not believing my eyes. I was in total shock, and then the tears came. Then everything became a blur, until I found myself outside in someone's arms. I looked up and saw I was in my brother's embrace. I collapsed to my knees crying hysterically. I tried to block everything out, but to no avail. The pandemonium around me was impossible to ignore. And all I could do was cry.

Normal POV

Yugi ran over to the group looking just as distraught as the rest of the student body.

"H-has anyone seen Joey?" He asked frantically. Marik just shook his head and everyone heard another gun shot. Everyone jumped, and Malik sobbed harder.

"What's going on?" Bakura came running to the group. He had been outside on his lunch hour when the first show was fired.

"There's someone shooting a gun inside the school," Yugi stated, his voice soft. The information took awhile to process in Bakura's mind, but when it did he began to look around frantically.

"Where's my brother?" He looked to Malik on the ground sobbing into his brother's arms. "Where's Ryou?"

Marik looked up to him sadly and shook his head. Malik broke down into hysterics.

"Don't look at me like that Marik! And don't play this joke on me. Tell me where my baby brother is!" Bakura said in a clenched voice.

"I'm sorry Bakura, but h-he didn't make it out, I-I saw him..." Marik tried to explain, but Bakura would have nothing of it.

"If he's still in the school then I'm going to go get him," And with that said Bakura took off into the school. Yugi ran after him, hoping to find Joey.

Marik just sat there and held his little brother praying the chaos would end soon, but dreading the out come of it all.


	2. Chapter one

Here's anoter chapter for everyone who is reading! I want to thank my reviewers, and anyone who has taken the time to read this. Thankies!

Warnings: Character death, yoai, Anzu and Honda bashing, and possible rape or mentioned rape.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic, which was inspired by a play my highschool performed.

Notes:

**_scence change_**

"Give me that back Ryou!" Malik laughed as he tried to get his homework back from him. Ryou had taken it when he noticed that Malik was taking the answers off another sheet. The two had been fighting over the paper for the last ten minutes.

"You know I could help you with your homework if you don't understand something. There's no need to cheat!" Ryou tried to convince Malik. He knew it was useless, but he had to try.

"I know, but cheatings so much simpler!" Malik whined. "Now give it back before the bell rings!"

Ryou sighed and shook his head. "This is the sixth time this week I caught you cheating, and it's only Wednesday!"

"But..." The Egyptian pouted. "Oh fine, then can you help me figure out this question?" Malik asked giving in. Ryou happily nodded and helped the blonde with his homework.

Yugi and Joey walked down the hall and noticed Ryou and Malik sitting on the ground by their lockers. They both approached them and discovered that Ryou was helping Malik with his math assignment.

"Hey you guys," Yugi exclaimed excitedly as he plopped down in front of them. Joey sat down next to Yugi with a smile.

"So what are we gonna do this weekend?" Joey asked waiting for an answer from the other three boys.

"Doesn't matter to me," Yugi replied.

"Let's go to that new bar that Marik's been talking about!" Malik said with a grin on his face.

"We're not old enough...." Ryou sighed.

"So...what does that matter?"

"Malik!" Ryou bonked him on the back of the head. He was all too familiar with this behavior from his boyfriend.

"Yeah, if were to young how do you plan on getting in there?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Marik's friends with the practically every single person in the bar, I'm sure he could get us in," Malik replied matter of factly.

"Do ya really think Marik would let you go into a bar?" Joey asked?

"Yeah...I couldn't see Marik letting you within thirty feet of one." Ryou added.

"So...Maybe...I'm sure if I..." Malik tried to come up with a reason in which his brother would actually let him go, but couldn't come up with anything. "Fine, your right, any other suggestions?"

"We could maybe go to the arcade...?" Ryou stated somewhat shyly.

"That's an awesome idea Ry!" Joey exclaimed.

"What's an awesome idea?" Yami asked as he and Seto approached the circle of friends.

"Going to the arcade," Yugi said.

"It does sound fun, we haven't been there in forever," Malik said. He wanted to play DDR quite badly.

"Yea, then maybe Joey can redeem himself on that dance machine." Seto laughed.

"Hey! I thought we all agreed to never bring that up again," Joey growled. He didn't want to relieve the most embarrassing moment of his life. All of them broke out into laughter as Anzu and Honda approached.

"What's so funny?" Honda inquired.

"Nothing," Malik answered. No one really liked Honda or Anzu. Honda was a total jerk, and Anzu was a friendship freak.

"But you were all laughing." Anzu pointed out.

"Yea, private joke," Seto said.

"Alright then.... So what are you doing this weekend?" Honda tried once again to get into the conversation.

"We don't have anything planned." Yami stated.

"But you must have been planning something, you were all acting so friendly." Anzu said.

"Just because were acting 'friendly' doesn't mean were doing anything this weekend," Malik said annoyed. "Now would you both go away?"

"Shut it punk," Honda growled. He hated Malik more than anything in the world.

"Don't tell me what to do," Malik growled right back.

"I will tell you what to do you freaking slut."

Malik stood up as quick as lightning. "I'm not a slut."

"You sure as hell dress like one. Why don't you try wearing something that actually fits once in a while?" Honda said to Malik. The Egyptian boy was wearing his usual attire, which consisted of his short purple tang top with his black leather pants.

"Why don't you try not being a complete ass," Malik shot back.

"Well at least I'm not a fag." Honda started but then was cut off by Seto.

"You should really just leave Honda," He stated trying to be civil.

"Why do you stick up for that whore?"

"I stick up for him because he's my friend, and he's not a whore. Now go away," Seto said, his tone becoming a little less patient.

"Fine, come on Anzu, let's go." Honda and Anzu finally left the group.

"Thanks Seto," Malik mumbled and then walked off. Ryou got up to follow him.

_**Lu**__**nch**_

"How can you eat that?" Bakura asked his brother. Ryou was currently munching on his vegetarian burger happily, totally ignoring his brother's question. Bakura just rolled hi eyes and started to eat his 'real' hamburger. The whole gang was there, except for Malik. He had claimed he didn't feel good and went to the nurse after the incident with Honda.

"So what happened this morning with Malik?" Marik asked. He only recently found out that Malik went to the nurse.

"Honda was just being an ass again," Yami stated.

"What else is new..." Yugi sighed.

"What did he say?" Marik wondered what could make Malik so upset.

"He called him a whore, and a fag," Ryou replied softly. He watched as Marik eyes darkened.

"Honda said that?" He asked trying to control his anger. Everyone nodded. They all watched as Marik got out of his seat and stormed over to where Honda was sitting. Honda's face turned white when he saw Marik approach.

"What do you want?" Honda sneered. Marik just balled his hand into a fist. Honda didn't even see the blow coming. He landed on the ground and glared up at Marik. "What was that for you Ass?!"

"Stay away from my little brother," Marik said simply and walked away back to his table. Joey applauded him and the others couldn't help but smile. But Ryou noticed that Marik still seemed extremely upset.

"Marik, what's wrong?" The white haired boy asked. Marik just sighed and shook his head.

"Did Malik go home, or is he still at the nurses office?" he asked.

"Umm, I think he's still at the nurses," Joey replied. Marik nodded and headed to the nurses office.

"I know what Honda said was really mean, but why was Marik so upset?" Yugi asked.

"Obviously something happened in the past. This isn't first time they've both acted like that." Seto stated. They were all silent for a moment before their heads turned to Ryou and Bakura.

'I-I don't know that much about Malik's past, he prefers not to talk about it," Ryou mumbled as he looked down at the table. Everyone turned their heads to Bakura.

"It's not my place to tell," Bakura shrugged. Marik had told him what had happened to him and his brother, and it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Come on Bakura, tell us!" Joey exclaimed. Bakura just shook his head and ignored all further questions. Finally the others just gave up, and went back to eating.

**_In the nurses office_**

Marik walked in to see his brother curled up with his knees to his chest on one of the beds. His face was stained with tears as he sat there silently. He didn't even notice his brother had walked in.

"Malik?" Marik called out softly as he approached him. Malik looked up with bloodshot eyes and saw Marik. Marik closed the short distance between them and sat down next to his brother. "Are you alright?" Malik just shook his head and a few more tears escaped.

"I just want it to go away..." Malik said in a shaky voice. "I don't want to remember."

"I know... I know," Marik sighed as he brought his brother into his arms. They stayed like that for quite some time. Malik continued to cry while Marik comforted him, and tried to keep himself from sobbing.

"I don't want to go home," Malik finally broke the silence.

"We can stay somewhere else tonight," Marik replied. He would ask Bakura or someone if the could stay there for the night. "But we should try to get back, at least for one period. Think you can do that?"

Malik sighed and nodded as he stood up. "We're in last period?"

Marik nodded, "Yea, what's your last hour?"

"Chemistry..." Malik answered. Marik got up and they started heading towards the door.

"Well then you can go and blow something up!" Marik laughed. Malik gave a small smile.

"I almost got suspended the last time I did that," Malik stated with a little laugh. He really liked chemistry, and he was actually quite good at it. And Ryou was in his class, along with Yugi and Joey. The only downside to it was that Honda was in the same class. Marik hugged his brother and they went their separate ways. Malik to chemistry, and Marik to theatre.

**_Theatre_**

Marik walked into the room and found that the class was split up into little groups of five.

"Oh Marik, so nice of you to join us! Why don't you go and join your group and they'll explain what we're up to," the teacher smiled.

Marik shrugged and walked to his usual group, which consisted of Mai, Seto, and Bakura. But he also noticed that Bakura was banging his head on the table, and Anzu was dancing around stupidly.

"What's going on?" Marik asked. "And why is Anzu in our group?"

"We have to act out a play made up by someone in theatre two..." Mai explained.

"And the teacher paired us up with her!" Bakura practically cried as he continued to hit his head on the table.

"She wrote a play? About what?" Marik asked, dreading the answer.

"It's an Adventure story about a white fluffy bunny and a girl, who are on a quest trying to find the meaning of friendship!" Anzu screamed. She then danced over to Marik and handed him a script. "Mai is the girl, and Bakura is the Bunny!"

"And what am I?" Marik asked. He couldn't help but laugh at the news about Bakura being the bunny.

"You're the singing flower who follows the girl and bunny around telling them that they have to find the meaning of friendship, or else the flowers will not be able to dance and sing!"

Mai laughed when she saw the face Marik made. "And guess what you get to wear."

"A really sparkly pink dress!" Anzu jumped up and down excitedly. Marik almost fainted.

Well that's chapter two. Please review if you have time, it makes me feel loved.


End file.
